Everyone Love Kyungsoo
by dks120193
Summary: Cerita empat cowok kece yang sibuk berebut perhatian Kyungsoo. ini cuma pelampiasan kekaguman author pada laki-laki bohay ini. kaisoo-kaiDo/Chansoo/Krisoo/Myunsoo-SuDo
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : KaiSoo/Chansoo/Krisoo/Myunsoo**

**Rated : T+ (Rated akan naik jika dalam masa subur)**

**Warning : YAOI, alur bikin pusing, cerita pasaran, typo's berceceran karena authornya males ngedit. **

**Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan anggota EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Disini aku Cuma pinjem mana doank jadi jangan di ambil hati ne. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo imut

Bibir tebalnya terlihat enak untuk dicium

Kyungsoo mungil

Tubuh kecilnya terasa nyaman bila dipeluk

Dan

Kyungsoo

Cantik

.

.

Perlu pertahanan diri yang besar dan keteguhan hati yang kuat bagi siapapun yang berdekatan dengan mahluk mungil ini. Oh ayolah, coba kalian bayangkan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap imut. Atau bibirnya yang errrr seksi, yang akan membentuk heartshipe bila dia tersenyum. Pipinya yang chubi atau bahkan bokongngnya yang bohay. Dengan membayangkanya saja aku yakin kalian akan meneteskan cairan kental dari mulut kalian, iwyuhh. Tak terbayangkan jika kalian berdekatan denganya, oh mungkin kalian akan segera menerkamnya dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya terhadapnya.

Ada bebrapa manusia di dunia ini yang – sialnya – beruntung bisa berdekatan dengan si mungil itu, sebut saja :

Kim Jongin

Wu Yi Fan

Park Chanyeol

Dan Kim Jun Myun

Adalah laki-laki yang dengan kegilaan dalam kesadaran penuh mereka (?), saling berebut parhatian seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tau

Kyungsoo sadar

Tapi kyungsoo bisa apa?

.

.

Dia tidak pernah berusaha lebih menonjol dari teman-temanya yang lain. Dia tidak mendandani dirinya berlebihan agar terlihat cantik. Dia tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang mewah dan bermerek yang dia yakin harganya tidak akan murah. Dia tidak pernah memakai aksesoris supaya terlihat sempurna. Bahkan kacamata hitampun tidak pernah terlihat bertengger di hidung mancungnya agar terlihat cool seperti orang lain. Hanya baju yang dia rasa nyaman di pakai, bahkan itupun lebih banyak dengan warna-warna gelap atau putih. Apabila kalian tidak percaya silahkan cek sendiri lemari pakaian kyungsoo (?).

"aku ingin mengajak kyungsoo belanja, aku ingin dia kelihatan lebih _stylish_ dalam berpenampilan" ujar seseorang yang dekat dengan kyunsoo.

"tidak perlu"

"wae?"

"aku yakin di dunia ini ada manusia yang tidak memerlukan hal-hal yang di katakan _stylish_ untuk terlihat mengesankan" akunya dengan wajah polos, tapi menyiratkan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

Seseorang yang tadi menyarankan hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapi jawaban kyungsoo. orang itu tau atau malah meyakini perkataan kyungsoo benar adanya. Kenapa? Karena dia sendiri _pun_ sudah masuk kedalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tadi dia katakan sendiri tidak _stylish_.

Hanya dengan kesederhanaan dan sikap apa adanya saja, orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali dari dalam pesonanya. Karena aku yakin seorang Do Kyungsoo mempunyai magnet alami yang bisa menarik siapapun.

Dia tidak memerlukan kemewahan duniawi untuk bisa menarik perhatian manusia lain.

Karena dia

Kyungsoo

Dan

**Because, He has a flawless natural beauty**

END

.

.

.

Or TBC ?

.

.

.

Apa ini? /lihat ke atas/

Wkwkwk…aku lagi gila. Ngeliating foto-foto airport fashion kyungsoo yang errr…. biasa-biasa aja/hela nafas/, jika di bandingin member exo yang lain terutama si Kris sama gebetanya /baca Tao/

Tapi, kenapa mata aku selalu mencari keberadaan si mungil itu. Trus kenapa 4 lelaki tadi bahkan yang lain juga pada berebut manjain baby kyung?. Di sini aku mau certain gimana ke empat laki-laki tadi dengan kegilaan mereka, memperebutkan kyungsoo. Rated bisa berubah, kalau aku lg dalam masa subur/oke sip/.

Ya sudah lah anggep aja ini adalah pelampiasan kekaguman aku pada si mungil yang bohay itu.

paypay


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : KaiSoo/Chansoo/Krisoo/Myunsoo**

**Rated : T+ (Rated akan naik jika dalam masa subur)**

**Warning : YAOI, alur bikin pusing, cerita pasaran, typo's berceceran karena authornya males ngedit. **

**Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan anggota EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Disini aku Cuma pinjem mana doank jadi jangan di ambil hati ne. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo Imut

Kyungsoo cantik

Dan kyungsoo tau itu

.

"kyung, hari ini kamu pulang sama siapa?"

See, pertanyaan yang wajar di lontarkan. Tapi akan terdengar berbeda jika pertanyaan tadi teruntuk seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ada pengharapan dan kecemasan dalam nada pertanyaan tadi. Pengharapan bahwa seseorang yang ditanya akan memberikan jawaban bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menemaninya saat pulang nanti. Dan kecemasan kalau-kalau sudah ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya saat pulang nanti.

"kris hyung akan menjemputku pulang kuliah nanti, wae?"

Oh tolong sadarlah Do Kyungsoo, jawaban polos yang keluar dari mulutmu barusan sanggup meremukan hati si angelic itu. Lihatlah wajahnya yang menggambarkan kekecawaan yang sangat. Kecewa karena kali ini pun dia kalah langkah lagi. Tidak cukupkah hari kemarin dia di salip oleh tiang listrik yang satu lagi. Dan jangan lupakan dua hari yang lalu pun dia di dahului oleh hoobae nya. Hoobae yang menurutnya adalah keturunan Ethiopia. Lihatlah dari warna kulitnya yang hitam, dan bentuk bibirnya yang tebal itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan ciri-ciri orang korea. Oke ini berlebihan /maaf

Dan bagaimana sosok hitam itu merasa percaya diri bisa mengalahkan wajah angelic nya. Hey tidak kah dia memiliki cermin di rumahnya? Seseorang tolong berikan dia cermin besar, buatlah dia sadar bahwa kenyataan itu berbeda dengan pengakuanya yang mengandung kontroversi dan unsur kebohongan publiknya kemarin. Di hadapan Junmyun dengan kepercayaan diri yang di luar batas kemampuan manusia dia berkata,

"_aku ini eksotis hyung, tidakah kau tau devinisi seksi saat ini? Itu adalah yang seperti aku Junmen Hyung" – Jongin_

Dan demi mata burung hantu kyungsoo tersayang, Junmyun ingin muntah dihapadan hoobae hitamnya itu. Tapi sayang Junmyun masih memegang teguh tata kesopanan yang di ajarkan keluarganya sejak dia masih kecil.

'_Cih, sosok hitam mu itu tidak sepadan dengan kecantikan kyungsoo, akuilah bahwa kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan biddari sesempurna kyungsoo'—Batin Junmyun_

'_dan kau tau hanya malaikat yang pantas bersanding dengan bidadari bukan setan hitam sepertimu, muehehehe'_

"Myunie hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut bidadari itu pun mengembalikan kesadaran junmyun. Wajah yang barusan tertawa, bukan_ menyeringai setan itu pun kembali tertekuk.

.

.

.

Mobil Sport hitam itu sudah bertengger di depan kampus kyungsoo. Terlihat sesosok laki-laki yang menyerupai menara sutet keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan perawakan tinggi, kulit putih dan wajah yang errrr ganteng. Memakai celana jeans hitam trendi dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang di gulung sampai batas siku tanganya. Jangan lupakan asesoris yang menghiasi tubuhnya dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger angkuh di hidung mancung nya. Sekilas dia menyerupai boneka Barbie/blank/ maksudnya boneka laki-laki yang berpasangan dengan Barbie.

Sosok itu/kris/ berdiri bersandar pada mobil sport miliknya, dengan satu kaki dilipat dan tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celananya. Ya tuhan wanita/laki-laki tipe uke mana yang tidak akan mengeluarkan liyurnya jika melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"kris hyung, maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Dan dengan gerakan lambat bak film-film romantis yang pernah aku tonton, sosok sempurna itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan senyum gusi panjangnya(?) pada sosok malaikat pujaan hatinya yang dia tunggu dari tadi. Bahkan saking lamanya dia menunggu sampai-sampai bb cream yang dia pakai sudah sedikit luntur karena keringat. Tolong abaikan itu, oke terimakasih.

"tidak apa kyung, aku juga baru sampai"

Sedikit bohong demi untuk tidak membuat pujaan hatimu merasa bersalah bukan suatu dosa bukan?

"syukurlah, tadi aku sedikit terlambat karena choi sonse memintaku menemuinya di ruang dosen"

Taukah kau Kyungsoo, laki-laki ini tidak membutuhkan penjelasan darimu. Selama apapun dia menunggu dia tidak akan merasa lelah. Karena senyuman yang kamu berikan tak akan sudi dia tukar dengan apapun. Jadi menunggu adalah hal yang sepele buatnya. Dan apakah kau tau demi mendapatkan senyum malaikatmu dia akan bertarung sekuat tenaga melawan apapun yang akan menghanginya.

"kajja, kita pulang sekarang"

Tangan panjang itu terulur, dan disambut oleh sang pujaan hati. Tangan mereka bertaut untuk kemudian ditariknya menuju mobil. Bak pangeran yang akan membawa pulang sang putri dia membukakan pintu mobil sportnya untuk kyungsoo. setelah memastikan kyungsoonya nyaman duduk di samping kemudi dan memasangkan sitbelt. kemudian dia menutup pintu dan berkeliling menuju pintu kemudi. Sebelum dia membuka pintu kemudi dia melihat ke tiga sudut berbeda di sekitarnya. Senyum kemenangan dia tunjukan, entah pada siapa? Dan tentu saja kyungsoo tak mengetahui itu.

"_kyungsoo bukan Barbie, jadi dia tidak cocok dengan mu boneka hidup suami Barbie. Boneka sepertimu cocoknya dengan boneka panda" _

_Gerutu laki-laki yang sama tingginya dengan kris yang berdiri di sudut belakang perpustakaan._

"_kau terlalu tinggi menara sutet, aku takut kyungsoo hyung tidak akan sampai jika ingin menciumu"_

_Yang ini adalah omelan laki-laki berkulit hitam yang berjingkok di sudut taman dengan posisi mengendap-endap dan memakai helm yang dihiasi daun dan ranting untuk mengelabui musuh/baca kris/_

"_bidadari itu pasanganya malaikat, bukan pajangan toko sepertimu dasar tower"_

_Untuk mempertahankan kyungsoo, malaikatpun tak segan-segan mengeluarkan kata-kata cacian. Dia mengepalkan tanganya dan keluar dari balik tembok gerbang setelah memastikan mobil yang membawa biadarinya pergi._

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apa ini!/pendek banget/

Author maksa fast update di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang membabi buta ini.

Semoga jadi hiburan di siang yang panas nya mentereng ini.

BIG THX TO :

Opikyung0113, arrahyeri2, kyungkyung kim, yoow ara, iphechocoluph, dorekyungsoo93, hany kwan, dumzie, sujuxoxo91, rebeccakiney 81, kaisooship, reita, guest, al, pororoeu

See u next chap


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : KaiSoo/Chansoo/Krisoo/Myunsoo**

**Rated : T+ (Rated akan naik jika dalam masa subur)**

**Warning : YAOI, alur bikin pusing, cerita pasaran, typo's berceceran karena authornya males ngedit. **

**Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan anggota EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Disini aku Cuma pinjem mana doank jadi jangan di ambil hati ne. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo polos

Kyungsoo menggemaskan

Tapi, kyungsoo juga bisa horni

.

.

.

TING TONG

Oke anggep aja itu suara bell

Dan dengan gerakan tergesa laki-laki mungil itu berlari kea rah pintu. membukanya, dan tersenyum lebar ketika obsidian nya menangkap sesosok mahluk hitam _jongin_beridi di depan pintu apartemen miliknya. Senyum manis dia suguhkan untuk menyambut sang tamu.

"aku datang tepat waktu kan, hyung?" senyum bangga di tunjukan mahluk hitam, maaf maksudnya Jongin.

Tentu saja seorang kim jongin yang notabene tukang telat, patut berbaga hati bisa datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan dengan tidak terlambat. Come on! siapa juga yang tidak akan bersemangat ketika permintaanya untuk mengunjungi pujaan hatinya via chat tadi sore, ternyata mendapat jawaban yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak terduga.

Harapanya terkabul.

.

.

_Flasback_

_Kolom biru : Hi hyung_

_Kolom putih : hi kamjongie_

_Si kolom biru guling-guling di kasurnya menerima jawaban dari si kolom putih. Dia tau makna dari pagilan sayang sang penjawab berkonotasi negative, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Jika itu sang pujaan hati yang melakukanya, terlebbih ditambah embel-embel 'ie' di akhir. _

_Ibarat kata, eek ayam serasa cokat_

_Kolom biru : hihihihi_

_Kolom putih : hehehe_

_Kolom biru : hyuung_

_Kolom putih : emhh_

_Kolom biru : hyung kau sedang menggodaku eoh?_

_Kolom putih : ne?!_

_Kolom biru : barusan kau mendesah hyung_

_Kolom putih : anio _

_Kolom biru : hyung anu ku membesar, aku ke tempatmu sekarang ya ^^_

_Kolom biru : apa hubunganya kamjongie? Baiklah_

_Si kolom biru kegirangan dan melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini posisinya berada di ujung kasur akibat dari guling-gulingan tadi._

_Brukk_

_Nyutt_

_Kepalanya mencium mesra ujung meja belajar yang bertengger manis di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya._

_Sudah dapat di pastikan dia harus menutupi noda keunguan di dahinya. _

_tapi dia tertawa senang,_

_mahluk aneh._

_._

_._

" ne, masuklah jonginie"

Dan demi boneka pisang milik chanyeol yang sudah kumel, Jongin bersumpah dia ingin menerkam mahluk manis di hadapanya ini. Tapi untung dia masih memiliki sedikit kesabaran. Meskipun stock nya sudah menipis.

"kau sendirian hyung?"

_Mulut sial kenapa melontarkan pertanyaan absurd_

"tidak pernah ada yang mengunjungiku di malam hari jongie"

_Artinya aku yang pertama kali, muehehehe_

Keberuntungan memang selalu memihak Kyungsoo. seandainya dia memperhatikan muka jongin mungkin dia akan merasa ngeri. Lihatlah sekarang bibir tebal nan seksi itu tengah menyeingai. Kalian tahu tokoh joker dalam cerita super hero Batman? Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah wajah Jongin sekarang.

"hyung apartement mu besih sekali, mencerminkan pribadi pemiliknya"

Ahh akhirnya, mulut sialan ini bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis, yaa meski masih terdengar basa-basi.

Wajah kyungsoo sedikit merona, dan jongin sadari itu. Owh please kyungsoo jangan perlihatkan wajah cute seperti itu di depan ajing kelaparan ini.

"Jong kau mau minum a….emhh….ckpk"

Ternyata sekarang jongin sudah kehabisan stock kesabaranya.

Mata bulat kyungsoo terlihat kan keluar dari kelopaknya. Benda kenyal, lembut dan hangat itu tiba-tiba saja menepel di bibir miliknya.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil Jongin berikan. Tidak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo, dan dengan sabar jongin meneruskan aksinya. Hingga suara lenguhan lebut menyapa indra pendengaranya.

" emhh Jonghhh"

Jongin tidak pernah mendengar bunyi lonceng dari surga, tapi dia yakin suaranya akan sama selembut seperti suara yang baru saja dia dengar. Dan dia yakin jika saja jantungnya terbuat dari plastic, sekarang ini sudah di pastikan meleleh. Panas tubuhnya meningkat, karena saat ini sang pujaan hati pada akhirnya membalas ciumannya.

Entah mimpi apa Jongin semalam, hingga fantasinya selama ini akhirnya terkabul. Ya, walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Dan dia bertekad akan mewujudkan seluruhnya malam ini. Persetan dengan akibat yang akan di terima nantinya.

_Mimpi kejatuhan matahari hingga gosong, sepertinya begitu_

Entah bagaimana, yang pasti ini adalah ulah si hitam sehingga sekarang posisi mereka sudah ada di atas sofa. Tentu saja dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di bawah Jongin. Pangutan itu idak terlepas, malah semakin dalam dan basah. Tangan kyungsoo sudah bertengger manis di pundak Jongin, dan tangan hitam itu menari indah menelusuri keseluruh lekuk tubuh mungil kyungsoo. Saliva yang entah milik siapa kini mengalir dari bibir hingga ke dagu kyungsoo. Jongin menjilat lelehan saliva itu bak iklan air isotonic di televisi. Iwyuhh

Mata mereka bertemu saat pangutan panas itu selesai. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan jongin berterimakasih pada tuhan yang telah menciptakan mahluk seindah ini.

"hyung, bolehkah berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Jongin merutuki suara bergetar nan rendah itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sang nafsu sudah menyelubungi dirinya. Dan jantungnya seakan ingin terlepas ketika di amelihat sang pujaan hati mengulurkan tangan, mengelus pipinya. Mata jongin in terpejam.

Jongin berdoa dalam hati semoga semua ini tidak akan hanya dia rasakan sesaat. Dia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Selamanya bersama kyungsoo, sang pujaan hati. Amien!

"jongie"

Tak ada jawaban dari jongin.

Cih, dia begitu menikmati sentuhan kyungsoo, sampai-sampai terbang ke galaxy dan mendadak tuli. Oh lihatlah wajah mesum menjijikanya. Mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang mengukir senyum selebar mukanya. Jika saja teman-temanya melihat ini, mungkin akan muntah.

"jongie….bb cream mu warnanya terlalu muda, agak keputihan"

Dan keinginan tewas seketika menjadi doanya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aduh mana ini cowok-cowok lainya? /frustasi/ yang nongol Cuma si temsek doank.

Maafkan aku chingudeul. Deadline kerjaan bener-bener nguras waktuku gila-gilaan. Ini aku masih maksain bikin meski tetep sependek punya nya dyo #eh

Yang minta kaisoo momen semoga terhibur, yang minta cast di tambah aku usahakan. Makin banyak yang laper liat dyo makin seru bukan /oke sip/

Meski chap ini mengecewakan aku harap kalian memaafkan aku /v sign/

Chap depan smoga bisa lebih baik/halah lagu lama/

.

.

BIG THX FOR :

Hany kwan, Arrahyerri2, Flowerdyo, kaisooship, Dumzie, Maxmin, Yesinta90, Kaisoo fujoshi SNH, Taufikunn9, Raul sungsoo12, Iphechocoluph, Hitsukiro16, Tania3424, Jung eunhee, Nindyoo, Guest, Pororoeu, Soosweet, Jenny

/peluk sati-satu/

See u next chap


End file.
